


King Knight's Wonderful Adventure

by CaramelKitt3ns



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelKitt3ns/pseuds/CaramelKitt3ns
Summary: King Knight can not pay for a window that looks like his mother.





	King Knight's Wonderful Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, I'm Al this this is the first fic I'm posting on this site. Please let me know if you want to see anything else from me as I'm always willing to write a few more things. Also, keep in mind that this is my first completed fanfic!! Let me know if you've got any idea for future Shovel Knight fics.
> 
> For Shovelry!!

What was a king to do after successfully claiming the throne?

That question echoed through King Knight’s mind, for he was bored with the duties that he had been given. After taking the land for himself, he felt as if his life was not yet complete. He sighed before lazily gazing at a goldarmor, his legs resting on the arms of his throne.

“When will the people of this land submit to my orders?” The usurper yawned softly, adjusting his golden crown.

“Sire, you do-”

“Silence.” King Knight growled “I did not ask for an answer to my question.”

The goldarmor exhaled before cautiously moving away from the throne, he did not want to test his new king. 

King Knight sat up before fluffing up his cape, his eyes glued to the stained glass windows that stood behind his throne. He was unimpressed with the current design, for it did not include himself or his beloved mother. He puffed out his golden chestplate, watching as his court backed away.

“THIS WINDOW IS NOT SATISFACTORY!!” The usurper roared.

“S-sir...we..uhh..” A young squire squeaked

“WE WHAT?”

“....we...we’re out of funds.”

King Knight thumped his scepter against the ground, his eyes glaring holes into the squire’s training armor.

“I AM THE RICHEST KING IN THE LAND, WE SHOULD HAVE ENOUGH FUNDS!! WHERE THE HECK DID MY RICHES GO?”

“...you...you spent it all within a week…”

King Knight got up and strutted before the squire, he shoved a piece of parchment onto the floor and let out an unkingly cry. 

“It’s not fair!!” He wailed and stomped around “I WANT TO FUND MY WINDOW!!” 

The whole court quietly slipped out of the throne room, none of them wanted to deal with an angry usurper who acted like a five year old. They knew that King Knight needed a few moments to calm down and return to his regal self.

After a few hours of whining and groaning, King Knight grabbed an old map, a quill and ink. He noted down where he could potentially grab some gold (as well as scam a few members of the order he was dragged into, he needed to repay their kindness somehow). He looked towards the horizon and exhaled softly, his velvety cape flowing in the wind. He knew that his adventure was about to begin.

-A few days later-

The Lich Yard, home to one of the members of the Order of No Quarter. King Knight despised the place, for it was not up to his regally high standards. He huffed softly as his golden boots sunk into a puddle, his once white fur trim on his beloved crimson cape was now a dark brown. Although he was infuriated, he knew that he needed to get his gold one way or another.

The walk was long and tiring, King Knight knew that it would take an eternity and a half to find the reaper he needed to speak to. His eyes cautiously surveyed the area, counting the number of undead creatures that he came across on his journey. He shivered at the thought of mingling with the peasants who resided in the area, knowing that he needed to avoid any that he came across.

He sighed as he booted a skull into a shrub, elegantly leaping back as he heard a small sob come from the area.

“W-who goes there?” The voice spoke softly.

“It is I, King Knight.” King Knight proudly boomed “Come out, shrub dweller. Reveal your identity to your king.”

“M-my formal apologies…” The voice sniffled “I-I am only seen a-as a shadow of...of my former self.”

“That does not matter to me, peasant. Reveal thyself.”

A pair of dull, white horns poked out of the shrub, this was followed by a small, but familiar cerulean helmet. King Knight huffed at the stranger, knowing that he was nothing more than a homeless knight who had nothing better to do. He puffed out his chest and held out his cape.Shovel Knight raised an eyebrow under his cerulean helmet, not knowing what the usurper wanted to him. He wondered if Shield Knight would approve of this, for she always helped him to make all of the important decisions. 

“Go on.” King Knight harrumphed “Clean my glorious cape!!”

Shovel Knight scratched the top of his helmet, he stepped out of the shrub before grabbing his trusty shovel. He adjusted his posture before walking away, he just wanted to find somewhere quiet.

“Hmph.” King Knight muttered whilst he walked away, he went back to focusing on his original plan.

He huffed whilst navigating around the Lich Yard, shooing away everything that seemed as if it was going to harm him. His cape flowed in the wind, the lack of sunlight making things difficult to see. He navigated around the tadvolts and boneclangs, occasionally sneaking past the few super skeletons in the area.

Specter gazed at the oncoming usurper, he didn’t want to deal with King Knight’s antics today. He sighed before floating onto the ground, his tired eyes hidden behind his visor. He dusted his cloak before attempting to make himself look as horrifying as he possibly could.

“Specter Knight.” King Knight boomed, he thumped his scepter against the ground before approaching the ghostly ghoul.

“Oh gods, what do you want?” Specter spoke softly.

“I require a generous donation-”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I have no gold, you fool!!” 

“But-”

“King Knight, I do not need gold. I am dead!”

“Please?”

“Do you not understand what I am saying?”

King Knight harrumphed, he was infuriated. He stomped his golden boot on the gravel covered path before pouting under his golden helmet. He gripped his scepter before holding out his right hand.

“I WILL ASK YOU ONCE MORE.”

Specter sighed, knowing that this was never going to end.

“I REQUIRE A GENEROUS DONATION, PLEASE HAND OVER YOUR GOLD!”

Specter huffed and picked King up by the scruff of his cape, he snarled before throwing the usurper out of his domain. He knew that he could no longer tolerate King Knight’s demands.

King Knight adjusted his crown and sighed, he got up before dusting off his beloved cape and trotting towards the local village.

The village was both quiet and empty, King Knight knew that the local residents feared both himself and his reign. He walked over to the local tavern, his scepter dragging against the ground. His eyes glanced at the closed up buildings, his ears picking the silent cries of the local children. He puffed out his chest before knocking on the tavern.

“W-who goes there?” a soft voice whimpered.

“It is I, your beloved king. It is time to pay your taxes.”

“I-I have no money, you took it all!”

“Silence.” King Knight boomed as he readied his fanfare “Your time has both been and gone, pay what you owe.”

The villager whimpered, slowly backing away from the door. He knew what this man could do, however he did not want to risk anyone else getting harmed by the usurper’s actions.  
A sharp thud echoed throughout the tavern, King Knight pushed against the door. A sadistic smile was hidden under his helm.

“Little man.” King whispered as he pressed his shoulder against the door “Let me in.”

“No, I won’t.”

“Do you fear me, little villager?” King cooed softly.

The villager remained silent.

“Of course, none is as fearful and as strong as I. Surrender your earnings or there will be consequences!”

There was no response, King Knight was angered by this. He huffed before banging against the door, knowing that victory was within his grasp. He paused for a moment, his crimson cape swaying in the wind, he considered calling The Enchantress and begging her to burn down the local tavern, but remembered that a king was nothing without his kingdom. He sighed, looking towards the sky and begging for a sign. He knew that his fruitless quest would never succeed, with a sigh the usurper went home. He was finished.


End file.
